Una Ultima Vez
by 0ak
Summary: SlashFredW/DracoM En un mundo donde Lord Voldemort murió definitivamente, llevándose consigo al pequeño Harry, el rencor es potente y confiar es algo imposible ¿pero si tu destino es estar junto a tu enemigo por la eternidad? ¿Serias capaz de dejar tus sueños e ilusiones por esa promesa de felicidad? ¿O simplemente el odio y el rencor son capaces de vendar tus ojos? CriatureFic AU
1. Chapter 1

1 de Septiembre, 1991

-Honestamente mujer, dices llamarte nuestra madre – Jugar bromas siempre será su actividad favorita. Al final todos tenían una sonrisa, su madre ahora mismo tenía una de eso estaba seguro aunque no pudiera verla por estar cruzando el muro hacia la estación 9 3/4.

-¿listo hermano? Debemos escoger nuestra víctima de este año, Gred – Escucho decir a su hermano apenas paso el muro y antes de siquiera ver la gran locomotora, sus ojos escanearon la multitud de familias al estudiante que sería víctima de sus bromas ese año - uno de primero quizá- decía su hermano que se encontraba en la misma tarea.

Ninguno parecía merecedor de su tiempo, se hacían mejores cada año y las personas parecían sonreír solo de verlos, y todas esas caras felices por regresar a Hogwarts junto a las ansiosas y emocionadas de los que verían el gran castillo por primera vez… Menos él.

-Es Draco Malfoy, hermano – No serían los gemelos Weasley si no pensaran parecido, pero como no verlo, puesto que entre todos esos rostros sonrientes él era el único que se mostraba serio ante la gran locomotora escarlata. Solo movía la cabeza para mirar al estoico de su padre y luego se limitaba a imitar su actuar, sus dulces e infantiles facciones se veían deformadas por su frio mirar y los ojos de mercurio se mostraban tormentosos a simple vista – hijo único de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, al parecer quitara a Flint de su posición de líder con las serpientes.

\- El príncipe de Slytherin – El tono soñador no pasó desapercibido por su hermano pero no podía evitarlo, el pequeño niño de once años lo atraía con algo, un no sé qué lo envolvía, de seguro era por su porte digno de la realeza o su hermoso cabello dorado que brillaba junto a su blanca tez ─ ¿Qué dices hermano?

Y en ese instante George lo vio, ese brillo extraño e invasor en los ojos de su hermano, era malicioso y posesivo, por primera vez en sus trece años temió a su hermano, aquel con el que todo compartía con el que podía hablar de uno y mil temas con solo mirarse, solo ha de ser su imaginación, su hermano nunca lo abandonaría. Aunque si de algo podía estar seguro es que fuera su imaginación o no… Esta nunca sería la única vez que lo viera.

-O-

\- Malfoy, Draco – su hermano estaba raro de eso no cabía lugar a dudas, desde el viaje en el tren no paraba de alabar-hablar de Malfoy y lo magnifico que sería como nuevo objetivo hasta el punto en que al final no quedo más que aceptar y luego cada opción que daba para una broma al rubiecito su hermano negaba y decía algo que sonaba a "pobre niño" dando la idea como rechazada. ¡En que momento su hermano perdió la cabeza! Él debía ser el causante de tal perdida no ese niñato. – ¡SLYTHERIN! – y vaya sorpresa su hermano aplaudió inconscientemente frente a la alegría del mocoso por quedar en la casa de los mortíferos.

La cena estuvo llena de ruido y sonrisas como cada vez, pero esta vez como nunca se vio en la historia de Hogwarts los eternos bromistas estaban serios, quietos y callados, los que ya los conocían, tanto estudiantes como maestros, temían al hecho de que estuvieran planeando algo grande, su hermano Percy temía perder su puesto de prefecto por culpa de sus hermanos y a Ron le ganaba el nerviosismo por ser la posible víctima de la gran broma de la que todos hablaban.

Todos temían a su silencio, menos él. Siempre tan diferente Draco Malfoy escuchaba las palabras del viejo anciano y sus recomendaciones sin preocupaciones más allá de el gran regalo que recibiría apenas sus padres se enteraran de que su nueva casa es Slytherin como es tradición, de seguro su madre le enviaría una gran caja de los mejores chocolates que el dinero pueda conseguir y su padre lo sorprendería como cada vez.

Su padre era el hombre perfecto para sus ojos, aunque todos renegaban cada vez que lo alababa, pero las personas son envidiosas y no ven las cosas como son. Su padre es un gran administrador de la fortuna Malfoy, tenía una hermosa y perreta esposa, y todo el mundo es su sirviente, un hombre fabulosos y no dudaba a sus once años en que deseaba con todo su ánimo ser como él.

Siempre se esmeró en complacerlo y aunque no tenía algún recuerdo sobre abrazos y sonrisas sinceras sabía con certeza que su padre estaba complacido con él. ¿Por qué de esa aseguración? Por el simple hecho de que en su mano izquierda, justo en su dedo corazón, se encontraba el anillo de la familia. Solo los verdaderos Malfoy lo recibían y el ya logro pertenecer no por nombre sino por derecho a la más antigua y pura familia de magos.

Y planeaba seguir así, nunca sería un traidor como los Weasley. Podía verlos desde su mesa el más joven, Ron, entro al igual que el este año, además de el "Prefecto" ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, no era más que un ratón de biblioteca al fin y al cabo y luego ellos… tan callados y silenciosos, no concordaba con la descripción que le dieron de ellos además del hecho de que uno se veía enfurruñado por algo y el otro… el pues… no paraba de mirarlo fijamente, como si lo estudiara ¿Qué estaría buscando?¿Por qué un Weasley le sonreía de forma tan _clara_?

-O-

07/02/2016

20:16


	2. Chapter 2

30 de Septiembre de 1991

Todo ese mes fue devastador y ese tormentoso lunes no hacía más que demostrarlo, alguien lo seguía de eso podía estar seguro. Escalofríos corrían por su espalda una y otra vez y una extraña sensación lo acompañaba desde que salió del Gran Comedor, y todo el mes.

Solía ver una ráfaga naranja huir por las esquinas y a todos mirarlo de repente con muecas extrañas pero cuando intentaba preguntar todos huían, ¡Huían de El! ¡El mago con sangre más pura de toda la maldita Escuela! ¡¿Qué era acaso, un Muggle?!

Sus secuaces eran muy idiotas para ver más allá de su nariz, o mejor dicho de su gordura. Si solo tuviera a su querido Badb, el Grimm. Colocar esa pose rara mirando al horizonte cada vez que, siquiera, pensaba el nombre iba a matar su reputación, y más si lo hacía a la mitad de los pasillos, pero aun no quería abandonar ese pequeño toque dramático.

Y no podría abandonarlo, ese nombre es uno de sus mayores logros:

Un día cualquiera luego de ver a su madre enojada y hablando entre los dientes sobre que nunca podía hablar con su esposo e imitar luego una fastidiosa voz aguda diciendo una y otra vez: "No puede hablar con él sin tener una cita previa, puede mandar una lechuza a recepción…" y luego un "El señor Malfoy es un hombre muy ocupado señora…" y después histérica un "Señora Malfoy, un gusto, estaríamos encantados de recibir su lechuza". Y cuando quiso decirle algo sobre su horrible comportamiento y falta de modales respondió algo sobre palos y astillas con una insufrible voz aguda que no era una imitación sino su propia voz, podía refutar ahora lo que creyó algún día; su padre no tenía una esposa perfecta.

Cuando salió de su casa enojado ese día tomo a su adorado corcel, que le había regalado su padre en su último cumpleaños, y cabalgo hasta olvidar su enojo y ahí lo vio, un "Gran" perro tirado entre los arbustos. Quedo más que sorprendido con su tamaño y casi se desmalla al ver sus ojos tan _humanos._ No lo dudo ni un segundo y lo subió al caballo para cabalgar hasta su casa, estaba herido y eso casi parte su corazón.

Ahora era su mascota, aunque a su padre aun no le gustaba mucho pues era muy juguetón y tenía ciertas expresiones humanas que extrañamente siempre ocultaba a su vista pero que su padre no dudaba que tenía, la verdad se sorprendió cuando lo comento en la mesa y su madre soltó una risita burlona para empezar a hablar sobre su ingenuidad y "amigos imaginarios" para quedar luego bajo un silencio escéptico cuando su padre no dudo en darle la razón con un tono frio y sin inmutarse por el enojo de su esposa.

El nombre lo saco de un libro de mitología como lo recomendó su padre y no pudo hallar mejor, aunque no era exactamente para un perro, pero la Diosa Badb le caía como ¿Collar al cuello? Profetizando el final de los días con maldad, enfermedad y venganza.

Oh si solo estuviera hay no estaría suspirando una y otra vez, aunque era algo triste para su edad y prestigio, ese perro era su único amigo y no podía dejar de extrañar su andar tan despreocupado, pelaje sin arreglo y siempre con apariencia sucia, y sus casi expresiones humanas, o como imitaba su pose dramática cada vez miraba el horizonte.

Solo pensar en eso le dejaba una gran sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

-O-

 _¿Enojado o Feliz?_

No sabía exactamente como estar, su pequeña obsesión rubia no paraba de suspirar una y otra vez para colocar después esa extraña sonrisa tan _pura._ Además de esa pose tan graciosa e infantil, desbordaba inocencia. Feliz esa era su respuesta.

Pero el enojo no se iba en su totalidad ¿Por quién suspiraba una y otra vez? ¿Tendrá un primer amor? ¿Y si tiene a _Alguien Especial_ esperándolo en casa? ¿Una prometida quizá?

Necesitaba averiguarlo, seguir con su investigación, hasta ahora con ella obtuvo su comida favorita, perfume y un sinfín de gustos caros, además de que admiraba a su padre y tenía un gran librillo que escondía a los ojos de todos y con gran celo. Su gusto por visitar la torre de astronomía a la mitad de la noche y revisar el linde del bosque prohibido por objetos extraños. Pasatiempos algo infantiles que aumentaban su encanto.

Su hermano no dejaba de hablar sobre su "Extraña manía" y "Déficit a la tradición", no podía entender que quería un descanso de las bromas, aunque el mismo no podía entenderlo solo… sucedía.

Necesitaba estar hay para cuando lo necesitara o simplemente compartir sus alegrías, enviar un hechizo al que intentaba tomar su postre favorito en la mesa de las serpientes o dejar en su camino cosas que sabía necesitaba. Gasto su mesada comprando las trufas de chocolate que dejaba cada lunes en su puesto en la clase de pociones, a las que él estaba dejando de ir.

Esa era otra razón para los constantes retos que le daba su hermano, ya no pisaba un salón de clase, o al menos no de las suyas. Su desempeño académico bajo de golpe y no paraban de llegar cartas de su madre preguntando el porqué de sus calificaciones y los profesores lo miraban con pesar cada vez que lo encontraban por los pasillos, antes intentaban preguntar pero…

-O-

31/05/2016

21:37


End file.
